Practice Makes Perfect
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Jade loves it when Tori speaks Spanish. In fact, she loves it so much she decides to take a few classes so she could understand what Tori says to her. Maybe she could use her newly acquired second language to make Tori just as weak in the knees as she always seems to do to her. With a great teacher like Tori, it seems very possible. One Shot


**Randomly listening to Shakira after not having done so in a long time can have unexpected outcomes. Especially when you listen to said artist and suddenly find yourself wondering how awesome it would be for Tori to speak a little more Spanish. Or better yet, if she taught Jade. I don't know about you, but when spoken just right, Spanish is freakin' hot. Just saying, lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

To say I was irritated would be an understatement. The cause of my recent "temper tantrum", as Tori would call it, is the simple fact that I took her advice for once. Now, I may be overestimating things, but trying to learn Spanish isn't something I would have ever done had I not met Tori and started going out with her. Sure, the first level was easy enough and the second level was a little harder but it was the third and last level that was getting to me. I had to know how to speak, hear, read, and write Spanish fluently by the end of it all. I heard a lot of Spanish from Tori and her family and I read a little when I got the time but writing and speaking it was still a little hard for me to accomplish. I didn't like speaking it and I never really cared for the language in the first place to know how to write it out but holy hell when Tori spoke Spanish it was like I would melt on the spot. It was hot, it was sexy, and it was the only thing that made me weak in the knees. That was when I put in the effort to learn everything about it. Tori knew this was why I had a change of heart, so she took it upon herself to tutor me.

I went to her house every once in a while so she could give me pointers. I had to say, it was a great way to intensify our special moments together. She was the one to encourage me to learn the language in the first place so it made perfect sense that she would follow through and guide me. Now I was signed up for Spanish class and almost done with it. It really did come in handy when Tori got angry and went off in a long winded rant in Spanish that was both intimidating and a complete turn on at the same time. Through the years I took to learn Spanish I often went to Tori for help and lessons. Today I was supposed to head over to her house for another lesson and I had to admit I was excited. I couldn't wait. Maybe I would learn a few more useful things like different variations of swear words or even more phrases that I could turn around and use against her. I wasn't one to study for long so I needed the entertainment. As I drove to Tori's house I thought of the first words I forced her to teach me. She rolled her eyes at me but did so anyways.

It was fun hearing her swear even if it was in Spanish. The next thing I learned from her were words and phrases of endearment she often liked calling me. I didn't mind them at all because they were different than the normal ones used in English and they made me feel all warm and fuzzy. Shit, that makes me want to puke but it's true. I pulled up outside her house and shut off the car. I wonder what she has planned this time around. My exam was coming up and almost every time I have one Tori helps me practice more often. One time she even labeled her whole house with the Spanish words for each item. I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Instead of knocking I just walked right in. We had been together long enough that everyone in her family expected me to come in the door whenever I wanted and they didn't mind so I took full advantage of the hospitality. I entered the house to see no labels or anything out of the ordinary. I shut the door behind me and took the stairs, heading straight for Tori's room.

Music reached me as soon as I got to the top. It was Spanish all right, Shakira if I wasn't mistaken. Someone was in a good mood. I smirked and casually walked down the hall to the last door at the end. I loved watching Tori dance and sing at any time but seeing her do so with Shakira on, well, let's say that almost always ends in me jumping her. That girl could really kill someone with the way she moves. It was the Hispanic in her and I loved it. I reached her door and pushed it open just enough as it was already left ajar. I leaned on the door frame and crossed my arms, enjoying the swaying hips in front of me. She was facing away from the door and I hadn't made a sound when I entered. The song was nearing the end, I knew since I heard her play it more than once. Her voice was strong and commanding, the words sliding from her tongue fluidly, naturally. I held back a groan and watched her dance come to an end, the last of the song following along with it.

_Ay ay ay ay ay  
Ay, todo lo que he hecho por ti  
Fue una tortura perderte  
Me duele tanto que sea así  
Sigue llorando perdón  
Yo... yo no voy  
A llorar por ti_

The lone guitar strummed the last thing to flow through the speakers before the next song came on. She moved to pick up her pear pod from the dock to stop the music and it was then I decided to make my presence known. I pushed off the door frame and began clapping, slow and deliberate. Tori jumped and spun around to look at me. I gave her a heated smirk before walking over to her. She shut off the pear pod and set it down on the dock, pushing it aside. Her earlier confidence when dancing vanished to be replaced with her adorable shyness. She offered me a small smile before waving her fingers at me hesitantly. I placed my hands on her hips, my thumbs rubbing circles under her slightly short tank top and above the waistband of her shorts.

"I love watching you dance. It's almost sinful the way you move. Don't get me started on the Spanish," I mumbled, leaning in to press my lips to her cheek and then trailing more along her jaw until I got to her mouth. She giggled and half-heartedly pushed me back before I could get carried away, my last kiss landing on the corner of her mouth.

"Espera un momento," she mumbled, the words taking me by surprise and turning me on at the same time. How the fuck am I supposed to listen to her when she talked like that? Wait, I understood what she said, or, to some extant I did. I knew she wanted me to wait. What was she up to and why can't she just speak English?

"What's up?" I asked her curiously, backing up to look her in the eye. She raised a finger, a silent request to further wait. I removed my hands from her and she turned away to pick up a paper from her desk. She handed it to me and I read over the contents.

_Your lesson today should be easy enough for you. The labels helped you read and write words while this exercise will help with hearing and speaking. As long as I talk it will only be in Spanish. If you can't understand me then tough luck. I briefly contemplated writing this out in Spanish too but I thought I'd give you a break and only cover hearing and speaking today. Good luck, because for the next hour you won't be hearing a single English word out of me._

I groaned and looked up at Tori who watched me with a smile. She always came up with the most interesting ways to get me to learn.

"Why?" I asked her, whining in a way that I knew would make her cave. Supposedly, when I pouted, she thought it was cute so I often used it to soften her up. This time I wasn't happy to see it had no effect on her. She shook her head and took the paper from me to set it back on her desk before turning back to me with crossed arms, expression stern.

"En primer lugar, es 'por qué'. En segundo lugar, es porque, cuanto más practiques, más sabrás cuando tomes tu prueba," she replied with a shrug. Shit, too many words at once. I processed the words the best I could as she spoke them, noting that she said it at a pace that wasn't too fast. So she was helping me study for my test using a more practical approach. I already knew a good amount but it was still a little hard to understand at times. I wish I was reading and writing again, that was way easier for me once I got the hang of it. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I didn't like it but I had to learn so I nodded to show I understood.

"Ok then, let's get to practicing," I responded. Her smile brightened before she pulled me closer and kissed me. I fell into her tender caress, her lips sliding over mine slowly. When we parted she smirked at me and ran a finger down my cheek then grabbed my chin.

"Me encantan tus ojos hermosos," she stated, leaning in to kiss my cheek. Her hand dropped as she turned away, heading for the door. I stood there, dazed. I didn't think I would last as long as an hour.

"As awesome as my eyes are, I kind of cheated with that one. I mean, I know the words but you always compliment my eyes," I told her. She laughed but said nothing more. I followed her out and together we took the stairs back into the living room.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked her, reluctant to get her talking but needing to know. I had to study at some point and I was grateful I had Tori for that.

"Trina salió y mis padres están en el trabajo. Ellos no tienen el día libre hoy," she replied, stopping to walk backwards so she could look at me. So Trina was thankfully out and her parents were working. I wasn't familiar with the words following the word 'day' but I would manage I guess.

"At least Trina's gone and that's all that matters," I responded, tucking my hand in my pockets as I followed her to sit on the couch. She rolled her eyes.

"Sé amable Jade," she admonished.

"No, I will not be nice to her and I never will. She irritates me way worse than you ever did. She isn't even enjoyable to be around," I retorted, unwilling.

"Jade, no seas tan mala!" she replied, her brows creasing.

"Whatever, being mean is what I do best. Now, besides this practice as you call it, what else were we going to do?" I questioned her, looking around distractedly for the remote. I had to stay somewhat entertained in a way that would keep my mind off Tori and her hot as hell accent shaping every word out of her mouth.

"Esto es todo," she answered, her frown smoothing out and her stern posture relaxing.

"You mean, you didn't plan anything else?" I asked her incredulously.

"Bueno, ¿qué más tienes en mente?" she inquired. I grinned, my eyes pinning her down. Now that's what I'm talking about. What **do **I have in mind? She can continue speaking that way, it won't be a detriment to what I have in mind. It might even be very useful. Tori raised a brow at my scheming expression, her own suspicions, but I quickly schooled my features into a mask of calm indifference.

"I don't know, how about I give you a phrase to translate so I can hear how it's properly said?" I suggested pointedly.

"Lo que deseas es aprender más malas palabras y hablar del sexo," she accused, pointing a finger at me, her eyes narrowed. I laughed but didn't deny it.

"Maybe, but come on, swear words and sex talk are best learned first seeing as I can use them to make people uncomfortable or piss them off," I told her honestly.

"Eres ridícula," she grumbled, shaking her head.

"You love it," I replied, wrapping my arms around her waist. She pulled away just enough so that she could turn to me.

"Sí, pero ¿qué tal si hablas español para mí?" she requested, that damn affectionate smile on her face. I hesitated for a second, speculating if I could pull off the accent as well as her. She wants me to speak Spanish? What the fuck do I say? Suddenly, I was tripping over my words.

"Why?" I wondered, just to postpone the inevitable. If she really wanted me to do something she knew just what to do to get me to do it.

"Para practicar ... y para que tal vez consigas lo que quieras," she responded, her voice deepening suggestively. Her eyes were smoldering and the thought of getting what I wanted just by speaking Spanish made a shiver run down my spine. How could I say no to that? See, she knew exactly what to say. I took a deep breath and gathered all my knowledge before I said anything. My thoughts landed on the very first thing Tori ever said to me in Spanish.

"Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabías?" I told her truthfully, careful to enunciate every word and pronounce it the best I could. She was very beautiful. I knew she was attractive since I met her. She grinned and took my hands in hers.

"¿En serio?" she said with a light blush. I nodded, certain of what I said. I reached out to stroke her prominent cheekbones, curving over her soft skin.

"Yes," I told her truthfully, forgetting to keep up the Spanish conversation. I was quickly becoming lost in the moment but she was still very much paying attention. Tricking her was really not as easy as it used to be.

"Ah, ah," she scolded playfully, a quirk of her eyebrows telling me to keep going.

"Sí," I corrected myself quickly, unwilling to break the way she was looking at me should I not do as she asked.

"¿Qué más?" she coaxed, taking my hand in hers so that she could draw patterns into my palm absently. Was there more? Yes, there was.

"Me encanta tu sonrisa," I complimented. Her smile was amazing and always so bright it could light up the crappiest day.

"Gracias," she responded, that very smile I loved growing brighter. I searched my head for more, desperate to butter her up while I still could.

"Pienso en ti todo el tiempo," I told her sincerely, my own crooked smile appearing. I thought about her all the time. So much so that she was always on my mind, day and night.

"¿Es eso cierto?" she queried, tilting her head in an endearing manner, her smile turning sly. I laughed and nodded. Of course it was true. My own smile reflected hers now, my voice almost a whisper.

"Sí, te echo de menos cada segundo que no estoy contigo," I continued, leaning closer to her. Whenever she wasn't with me I missed her, hence why I always thought about her. She faltered at the intensity in my tone, making me all the more confident. I had her now.

"Bueno," she muttered distractedly, her voice further softening at our proximity. I didn't miss the way my mind began picking up on what I had learned so far. It was flowing almost naturally now. I either finally got the hang of it or I really hoped I did because I wanted to impress her.

"Me vuelves loca," I confessed, injecting as much truth in that statement. Man did she drive me crazy. I couldn't help it. She was just so damn addicting in every way. Even now was no exception.

"¿Cómo es eso?" she inquired, her voice reflecting her curiosity. Her teeth bit into her lip, her eyes locked on mine. How did she drive me crazy? Well, that was easy enough to answer.

"Porque te necesito todo el tiempo," I replied honestly. Oh how I needed her. She was my best friend as well as lover. She was always there to pick me up when I was down and make me feel great no matter what we did together.

"¿De qué manera?" she asked, leaning in to brush noses with me. I sucked in an unsteady breath, slightly wavering in my reply. In what way did I need her? I could answer that too.

"En todas las maneras," I answered her truthfully. I needed her in every way but I knew that was too broad an answer. Just as she's always been able to do, she picked up on every little thing I did so of course she just came right out and asked me.

"¿Qué quieres Jade?" she questioned me, way more straightforward than before. Her voice was breathy and her lips were almost touching mine. I could almost feel them, her breath blowing over them teasingly as she spoke. I slid my hands out of her still ones and ran them up her arms before one deviated to rest on her shoulder and the other buried in her hair so that it held behind her head. My thumb brushed the sensitive skin of her neck, making her shiver. What do I want? What a great question.

"Te quiero," I confessed, sultry and laced with desire. I want her. I always have and I always will. She was breathing heavily now, her hands coming to life to cup my face tenderly.

"Bésame," she whispered, half command half pleading. I remembered I had gotten that mixed with the word 'abrazarme' which meant 'hug me'. So, when Tori said 'bésame' I responded by hugging her. She laughed and explained that it meant 'kiss me'. I felt like such an idiot but because of that incident I always remembered. There was no way I was forgetting that again; especially since it was such an important thing to know. This time around I complied without hesitance, needing no further encouragement. I knew exactly what that meant now. I molded my lips to hers ardently, a groan working its way to her mouth at the contact. We broke the passionate kiss to breath before diving back in. My hands pulled her closer as her hands began to roam.

"Dios mío," Tori sighed against my lips. My God indeed. Kissing Tori was a thousand times better than any horror movie or coffee combined. I chuckled and nibbled at her bottom lip before my tongue swiped over it tauntingly. Our exchange went in the exact direction I hoped it would go. I felt it the moment our words became more heated the longer we talked. I carefully guided Tori onto her back so I could straddle her. My hands ran down her body and hers gripped my hips tightly.

"Aprendes rápido," she mumbled when our lips had taken a break. I was quick to learn at any subject I deemed necessary or useful. This was definitely both.

"I know. What do you expect with a teacher as great as you?" I replied, her laughter ringing clearly at my response. I grinned and leaned in to connect our lips again my hands running over her body on their way higher. She gasped, her back arching when my hands reached their destination. Her hips unintentionally pressed into me, making her whimper and pulling a deep groan from me. I pressed back into her instinctually.

"Mierda," she swore under her breath. I snickered and nuzzled into her neck, my teeth nipping at her skin.

"What a dirty mouth, yet, even that in Spanish is so fucking hot," I growled, biting into her shoulder. Her body writhed under me, bringing pleasurable sensations to my own body. I thought of the first sexual phrase I asked Tori to translate which eventually led to our first time together. She had seemed so shy saying it before, her cute blush staining her cheeks, but now I was sure she wouldn't mind it at all.

"Quiero hacer el amor contigo," I breathed out against her skin. At that moment, I very much wanted to take her right here. A shudder ran through her body at the amount of lust in my tone. Her hands brought my face back to her own, bestowing a kiss full of desire. I returned the gesture with equal enthusiasm. Her hands slithered over me to head lower, gripping my ass and making me rock against her in the process. We both moaned, our kiss broken by the sound.

"Te amo demasiado Jade," she panted, her eyes seeking mine. I was lost in her gaze, clearly seeing her love for me shining there unhindered.

"Yo también te amo," I replied, just as out of breath as she was. She grinned in utter joy before pushing me back so she could get up. Before I could question her she snagged my hand and dragged me upstairs to her room. She pulled me back down on her bed where our kiss could continue with the addition of our hands exploring. Our time together was slow and unrushed, Tori speaking various words of affection in Spanish, spurring me on. I spoke my own in her ear, against her smooth skin, mumbled on her lips. Sometimes it was in Spanish and other times it wasn't depending on how scatterbrained I was at the moment. After, we laid in each other's arms, just enjoying the moment. I glanced over at the clock to see it was thirty minutes passed the hour we were spending for practice. I had no idea when we started but I was sure it was before the hour was up. I knew I wouldn't have been able to resist her charm. I returned my attention to Tori who sported a lazy but content smile, her eyes closed. She looked entirely at peace and I was indecisive if I should wake her up or not. In the end, I made the choice to do so. We needed to be presentable anyways should one of her family members come home.

"You sleeping on me Vega?" I teased, brushing her hair back. She was using me as a pillow, her soft hair falling over both of us.

"I was, but the sound of your voice woke me up," she mumbled against me. I chuckled and ran my hand through her hair again. She hummed, enjoying the feeling. She always liked it when I ran my hands through her hair. Her hand dragged down my stomach lightly before a single finger began drawing circles and spirals into my skin. She dipped down to my navel a few times. My muscles flexed slightly at the contact. She was doing nothing but working me up again. I began a conversation with her in hopes that would keep me on track.

"You don't mind that I haven't answered in your native tongue?" I remarked jokingly. She giggled and poked my stomach before pulling my body into a hug.

"Nah, the hour is up. Even if it was really sexy to hear you speaking Spanish," she replied.

"Me speaking Spanish is sexy? Ha, you're the one with the hot accent. All I hear is 'come fuck me' every time you speak. Do you know how torturous that is?" I demanded, not at all angry but just looking to mess with her.

"Well I'm sorry I turn you into a sex addict but I can't help it, that's the way I talk," she responded, trying to hold in her laughter that was just under the surface. She couldn't anymore shortly after replying, making us both laugh.

"I'm glad I could get you speaking fluently though," she commented, reaching up to fondly dab at my nose. I scrunched it and gave her a discouraging frown but it didn't last long.

"I was pretty good wasn't I?" I said, trying to think back to the somewhat challenging task of searching my head for words I didn't normally speak when under the mind blowing force of Tori's more than affectionate attention.

"Yes, you were really good," she agreed, her tone suggesting she meant more than my ability to speak another language. I tightened my hold on her.

"I'm glad you agree," I told her with a knowing smile. We stayed that way for a few more minutes before cleaning up and getting dressed. We grabbed something to eat and relaxed in front of the TV. That's where we remained until Trina came home. Tori looked at me challengingly from her laid back position next to me, her feet in my lap. I quirked a questioning brow at her to which she merely flicked her eyes at Trina. It was then I understood.

"Hey sister and evil witch. Don't mind me. Just continue to cuddle and overall make me uncomfortable. I'm just passing through," Trina announced as she made her way into the kitchen for who knew what.

"¿A quién llamas bruja malvada?" I questioned sharply. Who the fuck did she think she was calling me a witch? I hadn't even done anything to her yet. I heard all noise stop in the kitchen and imagined Trina standing there with her mouth hanging open. That was actually funny enough to bring my anger to a halt.

"What did you call me?" Trina demanded, instantly fighting back. Tori cracked up laughing and I smiled at the cute snort that followed. She hated when that happened but I liked it. It always happened when she laughed too hard.

"Trina no sabe español?" I asked Tori. She shook her head. Why didn't Trina know Spanish? That was questionable seeing as most of their family knew it.

"Nope," Tori confirmed, popping the 'p' playfully. Her smile made me smile.

"What are you saying about me? Tori, what's she saying?" Trina whined, clomping over in her heels to grip the back of the couch over her sister. She had heard her name but didn't know what else I had said.

"Nothing Trina," Tori replied, waving a dismissive hand at her.

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Cómo puedes tu saber español y ella no?" I continued.

"She never wanted to I guess. It's just been a big part of the family so I wanted to. I started the minute I knew that I wanted to," Tori responded.

"Tori!" Trina yelled, her shriek making us both wince. She still wanted to know what had been said. I glared at her, agitated with her butting in.

"I said you're a terribly untalented person despite your family obviously carrying a gene for it. Tori has it but what happened to you?" I spoke up sharply before Tori could. She shot me a look that told me I shouldn't start a fight with Trina but it was too late for that. She was asking for it and I glad to give it to her.

"How rude! Well, you-you're a pato!" she retorted, her accent void. Wow, if Tori sounded sexy when she said any Spanish word, then Trina was the complete opposite. Tori and I both looked at her in confusion, wondering at her word choice. Who calls people that, seriously?

"She's a duck?" Tori questioned, completely puzzled. She looked at her sister like she had no idea just what Trina was thinking.

"I hate ducks," I stated in irritation, pondering if that was the reason she used that word. Nah, that couldn't have been the case. It was more likely that Trina had heard the random word and decided to use it. I'm sure she probably didn't know much at all anyway.

"Well then there. I still insulted you. How the heck do you even know that much Spanish? I never pinned you for wanting to learn," Trina huffed, stomping away to grab whatever she needed from the kitchen before I distracted her.

"You would be surprised at how effective Tori's teaching method is. She can be very…persuasive," I replied, a smirk curling my lips. I glanced over at Tori, making sure she heard me. She blushed and kicked my thigh in retaliation, shaking her head at me like that would stop me from saying more. I just laughed at her pitiful attempts.

"What? It works doesn't it?" I questioned her innocently. She just rolled her eyes at me and looked away. Trina walked back over to shoot us a suspicious glare. Her eyes flicking from me to Tori and then back to me.

"I don't want to know. Congratulations and good bye," she said, placing extra emphasis on the farewell. She turned on her heel and clomped over to the stairs, taking them quickly and disappearing to her room. She better stay up there if she knew what was good for her. I really didn't want my temper towards the annoying older Vega to ruin my time with Tori. Although, it was going great already.

"Well, that was almost as weird as Sikowitz speaking random Spanish that didn't really make sense at the moment," Tori commented. I nodded slowly, wondering what Trina actually thought Tori used to persuade me. She must have known since she left fast enough so I couldn't torture her with information she didn't want to hear. I glanced over at Tori to see she had gone back to watching TV. I patted her leg to get her attention.

"Hey Tori, thanks for helping me. I don't think I would have picked up on it as fast if I didn't have you. I'm sure I'll do fine on the test," I told her gratefully.

"No problem Jade," she replied, smiling back at me. I turned to the TV, silence falling between us. Out of the corner of my eye, Tori suddenly held a hand to her chin in mock thought.

"Although, you probably wouldn't have learned Spanish at all if it wasn't for me. You're welcome for presenting you with a useful tool to the world as well as finding better job opportunities," she pointed out, her voice jokingly superior.

"Don't act like you did it all by yourself," I shot back, smacking her leg. After all, if I didn't want to learn I wouldn't have. She laughed and shrugged, knowing this.

"With my method, I'm sure I could have," she said confidently. I laughed, then moved to lay next to her and wrap my body around hers. She sighed happily and snuggled further into me. A yawn broke loose at that moment.

"Are you tired?" I asked her. She nodded slowly. I reached over her for the remote and turned down the volume before getting us comfortable, Tori rolling over to tuck her head under my chin. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Duerme un poco mi amor. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes," I spoke soothingly. I wasn't going anywhere so she might as well get in some rest. A grin lit up her face as she closed her eyes. I held her close and focused on her breathing which slowly but surely evened out. I relaxed along with her, deciding to get a nap in too. I was pretty versed in the art of speaking such a beautiful language as Spanish but there had to be something I didn't know yet. I didn't want our little lessons to end. I really hoped that there was more to be learned because I wasn't quite ready to stop. After all, it was true that practice really did make perfect.

* * *

**I personally suck at Spanish so hopefully this worked out ok. But, if any of you plan on learning any language at all, seriously, practice, practice, practice! It makes a world of difference. See I didn't keep practicing so I'm halfway through knowing Spanish but not being able to put a damn sentence together whether I'm talking or writing. Sucks doesn't it? Lol, hope I didn't irritate any of you native or fluent Spanish speakers out there. Don't hesitate to let me know where corrections need to be made. I appreciate it. Hope you all liked it though!**


End file.
